


Thank Earth it's Christmas

by storywriter8



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Gets Turned On, Aziraphale Sings, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cold Weather, Crowley Is A Good Godfather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Crowley, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter8/pseuds/storywriter8
Summary: Crowley gets into a bit of trouble trying to make Aziraphale a Christmas surprise, but its nothing a good cuddle wont cure.





	Thank Earth it's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaAmazingMeepers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaAmazingMeepers/gifts).



> CHRISTMAS IN JULY..... APPARENTLY. I didn't intend for this to be a Christmas fic but it took an unexpected left turn and you know, of course Queen has the perfect Christmas song for the boys. 
> 
> Don't own Good Omens or Thank God It's Christmas by Queen

Aziraphale gnawed on his lower lip as the phone rang on and was finally greeted by Crowley's answering machine. This left the angel in a difficult position as he set the receiver down again. It had only been six months since their respective offices had tried to dispose of both of them and while the demon has been optimistic about being left alone, Aziraphale continued to check over their shoulders just in case. 

In the past, Crowley not answering his phone was quite typical, but ever since the Would Be Apocalypse, Aziraphale had made it his mission to double check each night and morning that his beloved demon was safe and well and knew just how much he was loved. He pretended to hate it, complaining loudly every time he was woken by the ringing, but always ended each call with ‘love you too’.

Not answering the phone now meant something was amiss and amiss didn't sit well with the angel.

Giving in to the unease in his chest, Aziraphale hurried to the front door and donned his hat and scarf before setting out into the snow covered wonderland of London in December. Doing his best not to slip or crash into any of the children dashing about, the angel smiled for a moment as he remembered what day it was and chided himself for forgetting to send Warlock and Adam Christmas cards. He would have to miracle them out as soon as he found Crowley.

It took longer than he would have liked to make it across town to the demon’s flat and his cheeks were quite pink and breath coming in slightly strained by the time he stepped into the elevator. Crowley’s door swung open to the angel as it recognized him and Aziraphale gasped at the sight of the flat.

Christmas lights covered every single one of Crowley’s prized plants as delicate antique ornaments hovered just overhead side by side with the hand made monstrosities Warlock continued to make them each and every year and the magically preserved wreath from Adam and his friends. Christmas cards from Anathema and Newton and Shadwell and Madame Tracy were carefully collaged on one wall with one of those memory boards. 

The beautiful scene that spoke miles of the demon that had created it warmed the angel’s heart even as the chill in the flat soaked into his damp shoes.

Wait, chill?

A holdover from the demon’s first form was his abhorrence of the cold and insistence that his flat and Bentley always be kept at least 22 degrees. It was one of the reasons Aziraphale loved spending as much time with Crowley during the winter and may or may not have miracled up a few snow storms in the past so he would have an excuse to stay over.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale called, his worry doubling with every step farther into the apartment.

A faint thump was the angel’s only answer and had him running into the demon’s study. He found Crowley just behind the desk in his snake form and barely moving. A single touch to his ice cold scales confirmed Aziraphale’s fears.

Miracling up a lit fireplace in an unused wall helped take the chill from the room but it wouldn't be fast enough. And so, the angel carefully lifted his demon and tucked him around his chest and buttoned his jacket back up.

Crowley took to the warmth with vigor and was soon squirming about the angel’s body, trying to get more comfortable while ignoring Aziraphale clearing his throat several times.

The angel practically shrieked when the demon nosed open one of his shirt buttons and slipped in to slide against his bare skin, partially from his cold scales and partially from how unbelievably good it felt to be surrounded by Crowley.

The demon finally stopped wiggling as he poked his head out from Aziraphale’s collar and nuzzled the angel’s cheek.

“I’m starting to think you planned this,” Aziraphale said in a strained voice, struggling to stand with both Crowley’s added weight and the growing situation in his trousers. “Although I suppose that's better than you being foolish enough to turn into a snake when it’s this cold out.”

Crowley gave him a blink, a tongue wiggle, and casually let his tale slide down the front of Aziraphale’s trousers.

Shuddering and blushing, the angel bopped the snake on his head. “Now you stop that, you may have gotten what you wanted, but there is no way we are doing That when you are unwell.”

Crowley sulked for exactly as long as it took for Aziraphale to slip out of his jacket and shoes and into the demon’s bed before tightening his coils and snuggling down with his angel.

The angel and demon dozed the rest of the day away in each other’s embrace as the flat slowly warmed.

Aziraphale finally awoke fully to a human shaped Crowley trying to crawl into his skin.

“Welcome back, my love,” the angel purred, running his fingers through the demon’s hair, “Would you care to tell me what the Ever Living Earth you thought you were doing?”

Crowley hummed happily, slitted eyes dilating at the attention. “Was supposed to be your Christmas gift but the window got stuck open and I didn't realize until I couldn't move.”

Aziraphale’s smile turned positively gooey as he kissed his demon’s forehead and started quietly singing. “Oh my love, We've had our share of tears.”

“You remembered.” Crowley whispered, burying his tearful eyes into his lover’s chest.

Aziraphale held his beloved tighter and continued to sing. “Oh my friend, we've had our hopes and fears. Oh my friend, it's been a long hard year. But now it's Christmas. Yes, it's Christmas. Thank God it's Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Don't tell anyone but I had a sequel sex scene planned with dom Aziraphale that I miiiiiiiight write and post later~)
> 
> Chatting with the Void on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KnockoutRambles)  
> 


End file.
